The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Brassieres or bras are common accessories generally worn by women to support and cradle their breasts. From the time a young girl starts to develop they learn to wear a bra and do so for the rest of their lives. The average woman may accumulate many, many bras during their lifetime each with different purposes, styles and comfort levels.
Proper support and sizing of a bra is important. Back pain and other ailments have been linked to women wearing improperly sized bras. Bras are sized according to cup size but can be presented as a one-size-fits-all solution for a given cup size.
Bras come in a wide variety of colors and styles. Bras can be expensive and can take up large amounts of storage area. A woman may spend a great deal of money to have a wide variety of bras, and the woman may be inconvenienced with crowded closet and drawer spaces, with different varieties of bras filling storage areas that she would prefer to keep available for other clothes.